1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to postcards, and, more particularly, to an improved postcard in which a photograph taken by a user may be inserted and mailed in a protective envelope, and which envelope may be used to display the photograph.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of photograph mailing postcards and apparatus for making the same are known, examples of such prior art postcards and apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,881 to Sabb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,633 to Murrell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,093 to Suttles et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,807 to Glick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,780 to Ross, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,938 to Levine. Although these prior art postcards and apparatus for making the same have solved numerous problems, and allowed some persons to make photo postcards, or mail photographs in postcards, they are not applicable or useful in all situations. Nor, have the prior art postcards for sending photographs been readily available, or easy to manipulate.
Therefore, there exists the need in the art for an easy to use and manufacture postcard for holding and mailing photographs.